Origins
by TheBlackDagger456
Summary: What if the Jasper we knew was a fake? What if she was forced to become who she was because of an action caused by Yellow Diamond? What if she gets a second chance to start with four humans that- You know what Fuck this detailed summary bullshit! Heres a simple one This is how the life of me and my friends got royally fucked because of alien space rocks!
1. Proulouge Part 1

**A/N: In my stories gems can be born the normal way ignoring the gender difference and created with the Kindergarten but they come out as children and while in their physical form they have a body like a humans meaning they can bleed.**

* * *

 **Prologue Part 1: Jasper**

For as long as Jasper could remember her sister gem Charcoal had always been there.

Charcoal, according to her sister was one of the strongest gems around, she was distinctly smaller than Jasper, just making it to her shoulder. Charcoal's gem was located on her chest and her weapons were two laser rifles one assault and the other sniper. She usually wore a long sleeve shirt wit combat boots and gloves along with shades. Char (She will be referred to as that for the rest of the story) was always there when Jasper needed help with anything and vice versa though it was usually Jasper who needed help.

Since her aggressive nature got the better of her sometimes she would get into fights. She was strong and usually beat her opponents but that didn't stop her from getting beat up rather bad. Since Char was the calmer of the two siblings she would always be the one to pull the large gem away from fights and patch her up.

However that didn't mean that they only looked out for each other, In fact they had two other friends their names were Peridot and Rose Quartz. Yes, you read that right the greatest traitor gem Homeworld has ever known, was once Jaspers best friend. They had all come out of the Kindergarten at about the same time with Rose and Peridot having to help pull Jasper and Char out of their shared holes. From there the four were inseparable no matter what they did they did it together.

That's why it heart so much when Rose and her army betrayed Homeworld.

When the time came to be sent to Earth to fight against Rose Quartz and her army, Jasper, Char and Peri knew that they would have to go and assist the failing Homeworld invasion. With Jasper and Char being two of the best fighters and generals in Yellow Diamonds army and Peri being the one of the best on field tech-ops they knew they wouldn't have a choice. The three of them sat in silence as they put their uniform on that had been given to them for the fight. Jasper didn't know what to say until Peri spoke up.

"...Do you think well have to face Rose?" She said, looking at her friends with worry in her eyes. The twins looked at each other before nodding their heads.

"Yeah, scouts reported that Rose herself was seen leading her army to the battlefield." Char said a regretful look on her face.

Jasper grit her teeth. "DAMN IT!" The red gem yelled as she punched the wall behind.

"WHY DID THAT IDIOT HAVE TO REBEL AGAINST HOMEWORLD KNOWING THAT WE'D EVENTUALLY COME AFTER!" She screamed in rage as she continuously punched the wall.

Char would have attempted to calm Jasper down if not for the loudspeaker going after telling all gems to report to the hangar.

"Guess were here." Peri said before she and her friends made their way to the hangar.

As they got in position Jasper took notice that Char seemed...nervous. This was unusual for the gem since whenever they had to conquer or destroy a planet she showed no mercy not once question her decision she made on the battlefield.

"You okay sis?" The smaller gem nodded, running a hand through her white hair.

"Yes I think so" she said before sighing "It's just the fact that we will have to fight against our best friend who just so happens to just as strong if not stronger than the diamonds themselves!"

Jasper huffed, although she would never admit it out loud she that what her sister said was right Rose was just as powerful as the diamonds and if she really was leading the army herself than most of the gems standing beside them would die.

Peridot went over to the two of them and sighed.

"Promise you'll both come back? You're the only friends I've had..." Jasper and Char looked at each other before nodding, a determined look on their faces.

"Of course we will, these gems won't know what hit them!" Jasper exclaimed Char smiled at her sisters confidence.

"All gems report to stations" the three looked up at the speaker before saying their goodbyes. Peridot had to go to another room with the other tech gems so, hugging the two of them and wishing them good luck she before ran off into a smaller room. Char and Jasper stood side by side their weapons summoned. Jasper looked down at Topaz who looked was checking the ammo on her weapons.

"You ready?" Jasper asked

Charcoal looked up at her and smirked "When you find Rose try not to kill each other."

"Hey-" Jasper was cut off by the loud clank of the hatch opening. With a battle cry the army made its way out of the ship, nearing closer and closer to Rose Quartz's army on the opposing side. As they ran across the large field they could see that Rose had already began to charge, her army behind her. Char started to split into from jasper before she gave her sister before leaning in to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't die." she mouthed, as she split into her assigned squad. Jasper looked at her in shock and blushed, a small smile appearing on her face "I won't!" she called back as the two armies collided.

Soon enough, the whole area what become what could only be described as a bloodbath. One by one gems left and right were being obliterated on both sides. Jasper and Char were lucky enough to be the ones doing the killing instead of being killed. Despite this the Homeworld gems were losing and they knew it.

 **(On one side of the battle)**

Jasper groaned in pain when she was struck by another gem but quickly disposed of it with her helmet in seconds.  
Looking around she noticed her second in commands gem be shattered by a young Pearl. Enraged she charged at the gems back bringing out her gem destabilizer.

But the Pearl heard her charging and dodged cutting the destabilizer in half , she then proceded to attack jasper with lightning quick jabs before Jasper grabed her arm picked her up and slammed her into the ground.

Picking her before she could recover Jasper brought the young gem up and then slammed her down on her knee effectively breaking her back. Throwing her to the side Jasper slowly walked up to the gem who could do nothing but shake in fear as Jasper slowly approached her knowing full well that she would show no mercy.

"Sorry." Jasper said raising her fist prepared to shatter Pearls gem. "I'll try and make this quick." She said as she brung her fist down.

Only to scream in pain as a gauntlet made it's way through her stomach, looking behind her she widened her eyes to see that it was a Garnet fusion who had wounded her, behind the fusion she could see an Amethyst. Grunting in pain as the gem removed her hand from her stomach she fell to her knees clutching he wound.

"You're one of the generals of this army Rose warned us about you." Garnet said as she walked in front of Jasper while Amethyst went to help Pearl up.

"How does it feel to know that you've caused so much death and destruction, how does it feel to know you've failed your master how-"

"OH WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP!"

Garnet took a step back at Jaspers outburst. Surprised that the gem still had enough strength to yell at her like as Jasper struggled to stand, blood pouring out of her wound as she did so.

"I killed your friends SO WHAT!" She said breathing heavily. "In case you've forgotten look around you! This is war people are bound to die" She exclaimed before coughing up blood and falling to one knee.

"But me…" Jasper grunted as her Crash Helmet disappeared. She no longer had the energy to keep active any longer.

"I won't be so easy to kill." She looked up and sent a heated glare towards Garnet.

"Give up Jasper, you've failed its over." Jasper laughed at this causing her to go into another coughing fit.

"Over? No you can crack me, Bubble me, bury me alive; but as long as I'm not shattered it will never be over. I will fight you. I will beat you! As long as I'm alive, you're all as good as dead!"

Garnet shrugged raising her gauntlet "Then I guess I don't have a choice"

Jasper closed her eyes waiting for the end. When it didn't come she opened her eyes only to widen them as Rose stood in front of her famous shield blocking Garnets fist.

"Rose what are you doing she's the enemy!"

"No Garnet." Rose said as she healed Jasper and smiled as she helped her up "She's a friend."

Before anything else could be said a picture of Yellow Diamond appeared all over the field "Attention all Homeworld gems we will be launching a missile strike to terminate the rebels you have five minutes to evacuate"

Everyone's eyes widened as the screen disappeared revealing the missiles that were inbound towards the battlefield.

"Everyone stay close to me!" Rose shouted as she bubbled herself and the others.

"Jasper! Rose!" Jasper and Rose widened their eyes as they turned to see Char running towards them a giant fusion on her heels.

Then the missiles hit. When it was over Jasper immediately started looking for her sister desperately calling out her name. Then she saw her lying unmoving on the ground.

"Char...?" She didn't reply.

"Charcoal!" Jasper yelled, running over to her.

"No no no..." Jasper said. Before the missiles hit the fusion had thrown its sword, unfortunately it had in the Char chest going straight through her gem. Jasper pulled the weapon out quickly, almost cradling the smaller gem in her arms as Rose came over trying to heal her gem. Topaz's breaths were small and quick, looking up at the red gem she tried to smile.

"A...are you okay?" she whispered, coughing loudly. Jasper nodded, feeling large tears well up in her eyes. She brought the gem close to her chest, sniffling as Topaz closed her eyes.

"This feels nice." Topaz said softly.

"Well...not the pain but just being here with you two is good enough for me..." The black gem looked up at Jasper. Jasper rubbed the tears from her own eyes and looked round

"it'll be OK! Rose wil heal you..." She looked at Rose a grim look on her face as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Damn it!" Jasper yelled, punching the floor with her fist. Char flinched at the sound but spoke again.

"Jasper...I'm sorry." The red gem looked down at her

"Why are you apologizing? You can't die!" Jasper exclaimed, not bothering to stop the tears from falling from her eyes. Char smiled, running her hand through a few strands of Jasper's hair.

"...I'm sorry" Topaz whispered quietly. Her body went limp, falling forward and resting on Jasper's front.

"...Char..?" Jasper whispered, looking down at her.

"H-hey that's not funny...wake up" she said, shaking her shoulder but she did not respond

"Char!" she yelled in horror as cracks began to appear on her body before it along with her gem shattered completely. Jasper an Rose could only stare in horror at Char's gem shards, Jasper stared down at the shard in her hand before raising her fist, bringing it down to the ground. Her whole world had crumbled right before her eyes, Char was her sister, her world, one of the only things she cared for in her life.

"No! This isn't a damn joke! Come back!" she shrieked to the shard in her hands, hoping it would have some effect, but alas, it had none. A strangled cry left the gem's throat as Rose hugged her attempting to comfort her lifelong friend as she shouted the gem's name over and over again.

She stayed there for god knows how long in a sobbing mess. The remaining gems that were alive had to drag her back onto the ship and into her room. Peridot got up from her bed, running over to the red gem

"You're alive!" she said, sighing in relief. Jasper looked at her with red sore eyes.

"Where's Char?" Peridot asked. Jasper said nothing, raising her hand to show the green them what was left of the kind girl. Peridot gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Jasper what-" The red gem ignored her, sitting on her own bed. She hid her face in her hands, a wail emitting from her throat. Peridot tried to comfort her but knew she just wanted to be left alone. She too sat back down, still in shock at the loss of her friend.

She too began to cry.


	2. Proulouge Part 2

**So starting this chapter this story is going to be co-written by me and three of my friends. Unfortunately that means they're going to be in the story too and I now have to revamp the plot. Anyway enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Prolouge Part 2: Meet The Misfits**

We look in on a Cliffside overviewing a large battlefield were the war between Rose Quartz's Crystal Gems and Yellow Diamonds army raged. The battlefield was caked with the blood, dust and shards of gem warriors.

We now look away from the carnage of war to observe four individuals overseeing the battle.

The first was a dark skinned teen. Easily the tallest of the four he wore a light blue shirt with a white spider symbol on it along with black jeans pants, boots and glasses. He had brown eyes and a shaved haircut, this was Jackson "Jack" Brown a smart guy with major anger issues. **(AN: Don't judge me!)**

Next to him was another male, this guy was light skinned with blue eyes and blonde hair. He wore a grey hoodie along with cargo shorts and black running shoes. On the palm of his hand there was a small burn mark, this was Ben one half of a set of twins and the resident slacker.

Speaking of which to the right of him was his twin sister Ash, expert on anything anime and self-proclaimed track star. Unlike her brother she grew out her blonde hair and kept it in a ponytail while adding a singular light blue highlight to it. She wore a white short sleeved shirt, a dark red vest with a dragon symbol on the back along with black gloves and sneakers.

Finally we have the technology expert of the group Kate. She had brown hair brown tied in a ponytail and amber eyes along with freckles. She wore torn jeans blue sneakers a long sleeved blue shirt with a 3ds on it with the words 'Game On' below.

"Whoa, this was not what I expected when I suggested we go for a walk." Ben said nervously.

Everyone looked at him. "There is a war going on ln our backyard and all that's what you have to say!?" His sister responded dumbfounded by her brother's words.

Ben shrugged. "Technically it's not happening in our backyard."

"How can you be so nonchalant about this?" Jack said, "People are literally dying in front of us!"

"Not people, aliens."

All eyes turned to Kate who had her phone out taking pictures of the battlefield.

"How do you-"Jack was cut off as Kate clamped her hand over his mouth before bringing up her phone.

Entering her photo gallery the group was shocked to see close up pictures of the people fighting below. Each one was a different shade of color, ranging from pure purple to freaking blue with green strips these guys definitely weren't human.

"Cool! These guys look they're from a manga!" Ash said stars in her eyes and excitement in her voice.

"Uh guys?"

"Yes, except _this_ is real life. Which means we should keep it down, we don't know their capabilities they could have a longer range of hearing than us."

"Guys."

"Cool, that one's taking a weapon out of her head!"

"Give me back my phone Ash."

"STOP IGNORING ME GODDAMNIT!" Jack yelled to getting the attention of the two girls.

"Jeez dude, those anger management classes aren't helping you at all huh?" Ben said a smirk on his face as Jack flipped him off.

"As I was trying to say we should probably get out of here before we got noticed." Jack said glaring at his friends.

"Too late for that human." A voice spoke out to the group before Jack was knocked unconscious.

 **(Hours later)**

Jack woke up to the sound of muffled voices, he expected to find his friends what he didn't except was to be trapped in a yellow bubble .

Hearing a faint groan he turned to his right to see Ben slumped against the walls of his prison unconscious, hooked up to a machine exactly like his. Hearing footsteps, Jack looked away from his best friends' prison as two beings approached him.

The first one had sky blue skin and chin length messy hair along with a tall thin build, and pointed nose. The upper portion of her face is covered by her bangs, her outfit consisted of a periwinkle bodysuit with an open diamond shaped keyhole neckline, a knee-length frost blue sheer skirt, and no footwear. There was a pearl in her chest.

The second one was much taller than the other, most of her body was covered by a large blue cloak. From what he could see dark navy blue complexion, plump lips and a straight nose. She had a blue diamond on her chest, a long blue cloak and a dark blue bodysuit.

"The' hell are you?" Jack asked eyeing the two carefully.

The woman looked at him. "Such a foul mouthed creature. I am Blue Diamond and for now that is all you need to know, Pearl proceed."

"Yes my diamond." The now identified Pearl responded going over to what appeared to be the controls of the machine behind him and pressed a button.

Jack cried out in alarm as smoke started to fill his and ben's bubble, which quickly turned into screams of pain as the smoke engulfed him and he started to glow.

"What the hell is this stuff?!" Our protagonist yelled, he could fell his body forcibly changing. He coughed up blood and clenched his head in pain as information flowed into it.

"You should feel honored. The substance changing you was produced from the shards of our race, it will invade your body and turn you into a hybrid between a human and a gem, it will give abilities beyond your comprehension." As she finished her speech, Bens' bubble dissipated.

Ben now wore a light blue lion themed armor complete with an armored tail along with a black suit underneath. He had on a chest plate with an upturned collar with the symbol of yellow diamond in the middle while also having claw like shoulder guards, gauntlets with a set of two claws each, clawed black gloves, leg guards with claws where the feet should be and a mask that only covered the bottom of his face. **(1)**

Before anything else could be done the door to the room opened and in walked in four quartz gems escorting in Kate and Ash who had undergone the same procedure as Ben.

Ashe now had on black chest plate armor over a grey and black hoodie. She also had on black shoulder guards, chest plate, metal gloves a belt which had what looked to be explosive shells attached as well as purple sweatpants which had silver leg guards over it. A dark green gem rested on the side of her neck. **(2)**

Kate had on dark bulky armor her upper body consisting of a chest plate with three purple spikes on top of it, sectioned shoulder pads that had dividing spikes each section, gauntlets, a two layer metallic skirt with small spikes connected to her chest plate. Her lower body armor had her legs covered in a pair of greaves along with multiple curving spikes attached just below the knees. She also wore a large spiked headdress that looked as if it could produce a mask. **(3)**

"We have brought subject's one and two ma'am." The quartz gems said in unison giving their leader a salute.

"Good now I want you to -" Blue Diamond was cutoff as a roar resounded around the room.

All eyes turned to Jacks bubble, which now housed the shadow of a large bulky creature. Rearing back it's arm it punched through its prison destroying it and allowing the occupants of the rom to fully see it.

Now stood a hulking figure half the height of Blue Diamond it had large claws, a mouth, yellow eyes and a spider symbol encompassing its chest and shoulders. **(4)** Its yellow eyes scanned the occupants of the room taking a peculiar interest in Blue Diamond.

Letting loose another roar it charged at her, only for the pearl to get in its path. It stopped its charge examining her before grabbing and crushing her head in its claws shattering the poor gem. Flicking the blood from its hand it roared before charging once more, this time being intercepted by the quartz soldiers.

"W-what the hell is that?!" Ashe yelled in shock and fear as she watched the monster tear into the gems.

"I think that's Jack." Kate yelled before grabbing Ashe and bringing her to the floor barley avoiding the quartz that sailed over them.

"How the hell is that Jack!?"

"Corruption."

All eyes turned to Blue diamond in confusion. Corruption? What was she talking about? How could corruption turn someone into whatever was attacking them now?

Their questions would go unanswered, as Jack had finally destroyed his opponents' physical form. He let out a victory roar before turning to the second group, focusing on Blue Diamond he charged intent on ripping her apart. Only to suddenly drop to ground an invisible force preventing him from moving.

Jack struggled against the force that weighed his body down, only for his body to slam into the floor knocking him out.

"You three make sure he doesn't wake up, someone will be here shortly to contain him." Blue Diamond said as she walked out of the room leaving our three stunned protagonists behind.

"So…anyone here want to wake him up?"

 **SLAP**

"OW!"

 **(1,000 Years Later 2,000 Years Before The End of The War.)**

The first thousand years were hell plain and simple. Each of them had been taught about what they would be forced into doing, they'd be fighting a war for a planet that wasn't even theirs oh sure they protested and struggled but that was always met with a destabilizer to the gem as punishment.

During those years, they had been taught about gem kind and how to use their abilities and properly summon their weapons.

Kate got a high tech revolver that could stun people as her weapon and the ability analyze and identify any openings or weak points in her enemies. Ashe was able to summon a giant rocket hammer, which strangely acted like a boomerang of all things along with super speed. Ben's weapon was a SRS 99 Anti-Matériel sniper rifle carrying two types of bullets regular and incendiary. As for his ability he could summon a shadow version of himself that only he could see, it was superior to him inn strength, speed and reflexes.

With all these abilities at their disposal, it should have been easy to escape back to Earth right? There was only one problem.

Jack.

Homeworld had been using him as a sort of last resort in their battles for the last thousand years. Not caring that the more he fought the longer the corruption set in, they had promised that they would cure him as soon as the war was won though the way things were going now it seemed as if the war would go on forever.

We look in on our heroes preparing for a drop into another warzone.

"How long are we going to keep doing this?" Ben asked his friends, inspecting his weapon for any abnormalities.

"As long as we have to bro. If we go against homeworld they'd never cure Jack."

Ben scoffed. "You really think they're gonna cure him?"

"What do you mean?"

"The dudes a war machine! He shatters gems without mercy leaving the battlefield void of any life! Do you really think homeworld would just give that up!?"

"They said that they would help him after they won the war!" Ashe argued back though her voice held little confidence.

"And why the hell do they care about earth so much! You'd think they would've left our planet by now and yet they keep on fighting for it!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"

The twins were instantly shocked into silence. Kate rarely got mad, annoyed yes mad? Almost nonexistent.

"Ben stop yelling at your sister just because your angry and frustrated doesn't mean you have to take it out on her. Ashe stop being naïve you know Homeworld isn't going to just cure Jack because they said so."

"So what the hell do you suggest we do!?" Ashe yelled slamming her fist into a nearby wall cracking it. "Just sit around waiting for them to backstab us?!

"No." Ashe said taking out her weapon. "Where going to do what we should have done from the start." She said her mask forming on her face as she began to walk out the room

"And that would be?!" Ben called out to her.

"Join a rebellion!"

* * *

 **1: Megaman Gregar beast out without the headgear.**

 **2: Erza scarlets Adamantine armor without the shields.**

 **3: Gabriel Reyes's clothes from Overwatch**

 **4:Look at Profile picture.**

 **Holy hell this was a lot to write in an hour! Yes I am leaving you with a cliffhanger, why? Because I have plans for this story and that involves explaining what happened in between/during events in the storyline.**

 **On a side note I'm takin' my ass to bed, night yall!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We don't own shit! Chapter written by Ben, make sure to look at our profile to know what we look like.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Meeting**

"Dammit Lapis let me go!" Jasper roared, tugging against the liquid chains as hard as she could.

The blue gem hissed, pulling Jasper back roughly. "I told you no! Stop fighting against me!"

Malachite thrashed about wildly on the seabed, gripping its hair and screaming at the top of its lungs. They'd done this for weeks, months even. Every day was the same, every day was a battle which was soon becoming more difficult to win. Lapis's legs shook underneath the sheer pressure of the ocean. She was strong, incredibly more so than most but this was beginning to become too much for the water gem. It didn't help that Jasper was resisting very violently 24/7

"For the last time stop!" she shrieked, almost playing tug of war with the large gem. Jasper growled viciously, she was weakening but she knew she wasn't the only one.

"Don't play stupid with me, you and I both know this will end badly if we stay here" Jasper spat out, pulling on the chains once more.

Lapis stumbled forwards before regaining her balance. She hated to admit it but Jasper was right. Malachite was unstable. It wouldn't be long before they lost themselves. She still resisted to Jasper's pleas and shouts.

"We're staying here" Lapis said stubbornly even as Malachites body began to glow.

Jasper gasped out when she rose to the surface breathing heavily she forced herself to a standing position. Dragging her huge body through the water she looked back at the vast ocean, it was official she and Lapis were not good for each other in any way. They'd soon split and Jasper forced herself to swim as far away as she could from the water gem. Unfortunately from what she could see, she was still in the area she'd first landed in. Squinting slightly she could see a figure walking across the beach towards her, was it a human? She didn't know since she'd collapsed onto the wet sand.

 **(Ten minutes ago.)**

He charged at them, his clawed hands swiping wildly at the leader the girl retaliating with her revolver. The bullets bounced off his skin barley doing any damage he made to leap at her only to grunt in pain as something uppercutted him before a sniper round embedded itself in his stomach sending him into a wall. He was than bombarded with rapid punches keeping from recovering, growling he simply stuck out his hand catching the speedster mid run. Picking her up he grinned maliciously as he brought her up and open his mouth sharp teeth gleaming as he brought them down on her arm before jerking his head to the right.

"NO!" Jack yelled as he woke up from his nightmare.

He coughed heavily as his Jade gem began to pulse painfully the veins near the gem becoming visible. This happened every time he had a nightmare, no, these weren't nightmares these were…fragments, or at least that's what Kate had described them as he didn't remembering doing a third of the things he did in his dreams until he had actually dreamt them. They were never pleasant almost always they were of him doing acts of cruelty or of him in the battlefield during the war, but this one…Jack didn't think he could hate himself more than he already did.

'Did I really do that?' Jack thought as he got out of his bed. 'According to Kate everything I've described in my dreams for the last five thousand years has been accurate but if that's the case…'

Jack frowned as he morphed on his casual clothing and walked out of his bedroom. If he had fought his friends all those years ago than why hadn't they told them and if they couldn't trust him with something as important as that than what else where they keeping from him. He growled to himself as he jog down the steps leading to the living room/kitchen hybrid of their house, his head still pounding from the pain his gem had put him through earlier. Damn diamonds, damn Rose Quartz if it wasn't for them he could have lived a relatively normal life instead he was a semi immortal half corrupted rock thing forced to wander the Earth for eternity. So caught up in his own thought and frustrations he failed to notice a certain brown haired girl watching him as she drank from her coffee mug. Said girl watched in slight worry as she watched her best friend leave the house with an angry look on his face.

Jack had always been an easily angered person even before they had been kidnapped by the diamonds. Albeit he was able to control that part of his personality at times it still didn't' take that much to push him over the edge even to this day, it was especially more dangerous no more than ever as that same anger worked as a trigger for that corrupted form of his. While he had gotten somewhat of a handle he could still only manage to control himself for twenty minutes before he went berserk…and they didn't want a repeat of what happened during the war.

Kate shivered slightly and absentmindly grabbed her stomach before heading towards her room deciding that her friend would be fine.

 **(Now.)**

Our protagonist walked down the beach, the night sky and the sounds of the ocean soothing him as he closed did. He let out a content sigh as he stretched his arms, he had always loved the beach his parents would take him and his little brother and sister there every summer no matter the situation. He would have continued his walk unhindered if not for tripping over something and falling face first into the sand.

"Son of a bitch!" Jack yelled getting up and glaring at the thing that had tripped him only for his eyes to widen in shock as he saw what, or rather who, had caused his fall.

It was a woman, one with long thick white hair along with tangerine skin with reddish markings along her body. Turning her over Jack was able to see she had a muscular body, plump lips and wore a sleeveless bodysuit with a dark mahogany V-neck collar with a yellow diamond in the center, the torso of the bodysuit was maroon while the legs were a dark mahogany. She also wore red boots with dark red toe caps. Jack blushed as his eyes ran over the womans body, he had to admit she was pretty hot he didn't usually go for muscle girls but something told that this girl was something special.

That something was answered when Jack noticed the jasper gem in the middle of her face.

"Shit." Jack thought as he jumped his hand going to his gem to draw his weapon.

Only to stop when Jaspers body flickered twice before disappearing into her gem. Jack slowly inched towards the gem hand still poised to summon his weapon, poking at it with his feet the dark skinned man jumped back when the gem started to crack in multiple places.

"Shitshitshitshitshitshit!" Jack yelled scooping up the gem in his hands and running back towards the house.

He may hate the diamonds but that doesn't mean he wanted the people under them to die.

 **(With Peridot.)**

The green skinned gem was happy she was free, finally free of that clod Yellow Diamond the same gem that had forced her to fight against her friend, the gem who had forced her and Jasper to work under her in the hope that she would restore Charcoal. The same gem that treated them like nothing more than tools.

She was free!

Peridot jumped in the air in victory laughing all the way as she did until she felt something stir within her. It wasn't pleasant and at the same time it wasn't hurtful either, it was more like…what did the humans call it? Premonition? Yes that's it! It felt like a premonition, like something neither bad nor good was about to happen and she couldn't help but feel it would have something to do with her missing friend. Thinking about Jasper instantly put a damper on her mood, she had asked the Crystal Gems if they had captured her companion only to be shocked when she found out that the muscular gem had fused with Lapis who had then dragged and imprisoned her under the sea. This had of course devastated Peri, the thought of never seeing her best friend again bringing tears to her eyes.

Her friends had noticed this and had tried to ask her what was wrong but she managed to convince them that everything was fine, although Garnet and Amethyst seemed to have doubts.

Speaking of which.

"You okay Peridot?" Amethyst asked walking up to the green skinned gem

"I'm fine Amethyst, just wondering how they're doing." Peridot said pushing her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around them.

Amethyst sighed as she patted her friends back. "Ah, don't let it get to you. It sucks about what happened to lapis but at least Jasper can't hurt anyone right?"

"…Right." Peridot said as a lone tear made its way down her face.

 **(With Jasper.)**

When she reformed Jasper was instantly put on guard as a gun was aimed at her gem. Looking up at her attacker the brute like gem stared into the angry eyes of Kate as the woman growled at her.

"What the fuck were you thinking bringing her back here?!" Kate yelled looking towards Jack demanding an explanation.

"She was lying in the sand with her gem starting to crack the hell was I supposed to do leave her there to die!" Jack said giving Kate a glare of his own.

Jasper reached up and gently touched her gem, instead of feeling the hardness of it she instead felt something rough wrapped around it. She winced seconds later as her form flickered for a second. She held a hand to her head clutching her hair as she realized what this meant, the diamonds wouldn't want a cracked gem who would hinder their empire. Cracked gems would eventually shatter if nothing was keeping them together coupled with the fact that the gems abilities and strengths were weakened didn't improve their survival rate either. As far as she knew Peridot had perished in the crash, or worse had been captured by the remnants of Roses army. A lone tear made its way down her face as the brute continued her negative thoughts as her captors continued to argue.

"WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" A third voice yelled startling the three as a blur came into the room.

"I can't sleep if you two are arguing like a married couple!" Ashe said as she started to butt heads with Kat and Jack.

As this was going on Ben made his way into the kitchen he took one look at his arguing friends and sister and another at Jasper.

"…Welcome to the family want some coffee?"

* * *

 **And that concludes another fine chapter of Origins, be on the lookout for my two latest stories Scars That Wont Heal and The Forgotten Ones coming soon.**


End file.
